Chicken Little (2005)/Transcript
Transcript voice clears throat Now, where to begin? tongue How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? slams How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! in African language No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? - screech - Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? Run for your Iives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! - Ah! - crying grunting Little Run for cover! bellows - Run for your Iives! - squealing - ringing - wails Emergency! Emergency! screaming Whoa! - Whoa! - Aaah! crying Look out! Take cover! Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme horns honking screaming Little Run for cover! coughs Chicken Little! What is it? What's going on? The sky is falling! The sky is falling! - The sky is falling? - Are you crazy? No, no, no! It's true! Come with me! No. Son? What? It happened under the old oak tree! I'm not making this up. It's here. stammering There's a piece of the sky somewhere... ...somewhere on the ground. It was shaped Iike that! - It Iooks Iike a stop sign? - Yes! Only it doesn't say "stop" and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. And it hit me on the head! - It Iooked Iike a stop sign. - Wait! What's that? - Son, is this what hit you? - What? Oh, no, Dad. It was definitely a piece of the sky! Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! - Dad, no. - There's been, Iike, a Iittle mistake. It was just an acorn that-that hit my son. A Iittle acorn. - No! Dad, no. - Quiet, son. This is embarrassing enough already. Chicken Little! What were you thinkin'? Why put your town's safety in jeopardy? How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn? - But it... a big acorn Ievel fluh. - What did he say? - A big acorn Ievel fluh... - 2 It was a big acorn? - 3 An ape throwing coleslaw? - A big acorn Ievel fluh... man Gesundheit! Ladies and gentlemen, it's just gibberish, - gibberish of an insane person. - Come on, Buck! Your kid went and scared us all half to death! Well, what can I tell you, folks, my son, you know... Kids do crazy stuff. You have kids. It's... No, Dad. It wasn't an acorn. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. You gotta believe me. chuckling A movie. A movie. They're makin' a movie. When? When will everybody forget your big mistake? When? When will everybody forget your big mistake? First it was all over the papers, then they wrote a book about it, then the book on tape, then the board game, the spoons with your face on it... ...and the Web site, the commemorative plates. ...and the Web site, the commemorative plates. - You saw them, right? - Yeah. I saw them. Can't eat off 'em. - They're not microwave-safe. - You saw the billboards? I saw them. Ha! There's a bumper sticker. I knew it was only a matter of time. Billboards I could Iive with. Posters I could even Iive with. But a bumper sticker. It's... it's Iike glued on forever. It doesn't matter. You know why? Because I've got a plan. Yeah, about that. Well, remember how I told you it would be better for you to Iay Iow, don't call attention to yourself? - Yes, but I... - See, it's Iike a game. Yeah, a game of hide-and-seek, except the goal is never to be found, ever! - stammering - Great! chuckles Now, we've got a plan, right? I'II see ya Iater! Remember, Iay Iow. Yeah. OK. Bye. Look, Mama! There's the crazy chicken! Yes, it is! Crazy chicken. You're so smart. We don't make eye contact. Bye! That's it. Today is a new day. - squeaking - horn and cheering Barenaked Ladies: One Little Slip # It was a recipe for disaster # A four-course meal of "No sirree" # It seemed that happily ever after honking # Was happy everyone was after me # It was a cup of good intentions # A tablespoon of one big mess # A dash of overreaction # A dash of overreaction # And I assume you know the rest # And I assume you know the rest # One little slip # One little slip # It was a fusion of confusion # With a few confounding things # I guess I probably took the wrong direction snorts # Well I admit I might've missed a sign or two # I took a right turn at confusion # A left when I should've gone straight on through # I ran ahead with my assumptions # And we all know what that can do # One little slip # One little slip # It was a fusion of confusion # And a few confounding things # I get the feeling in this town I'll never live 'til I live down # The one mistake that seems to follow me around # But they'll forget about the sky When they all realize # This guy's about to try to learn to fly # Or hit the ground bell ringing How's it going? # It was a cup of good intentions # A tablespoon of one big mess # A dash of overreaction # And I assume you know the rest screaming # One little slip # One little slip # It was a humble little stumble # With a big ungraceful # One little slip # One little slip # It was a fusion of confusion with a few confounding things # - rattling - banging Little sighing scraping - ringing - chattering Ahem. - Very well. Foxy Loxy. - Present, pretty, punctual. - Goosey Loosey. - squeals Master Runt of the Litter. Present and accounted for, Mr. Woolensworth. Oop! Dropped my pencil! straining Whoa! Ahh! - Loser! - Henny Penny. - Here. - Ducky Lucky. - Here. - Fuzzy Wuzzy. - Here. - Morkubine Porcupine. - Yo. - Fish Out of Water. bubbling reply tongue Quite. Abby Mallard. Ugly duckling. Iaughing CIass! I will not tolerate rude behavior - at the expense of a fellow... - Abby No worries, Mr. Woolensworth. - Yah! - honks You mustn't sneak up on me, Ugly... uh, Abby. - Where was I? - Ugly duckling. Oh, yes. - Chicken Little. - squeals Woolensworth Hmm. - coughing Tardy again. - Tardy again. Hmm. CIass, turn to page 62 and translate each word in Mutton. - throat He. - class Baa. - She. - Baa. - They. - Baa. - We. - Baa. voice OK, everyone. Listen up! voice OK, everyone. Listen up! I don't wanna hear any quacks, tweets, oinks, whinnies or cocklee-doodle-doos when I say... dodgeball. cheering Oh, man. Pump it up! Pump it, pump it, pump it! Split into two teams. Popular versus unpopular. - Coach? - Yeah, unpopular? Shouldn't we review safety guidelines? Sure! Hit the pig, kids! Aaah! screaming Look out! Calm down, Runt. Just... Just do what Fish is doing. C & C Music Factory: Gonna Make You Sweat # Everybody dance now # - footsteps - Whew! - Tough morning? - A run-in with my old nemesis. - Gum in the crosswalk? - He won this round. - Your old foe! - Mm-hmm. - Incoming on your right. - Thank you! braying Aah! Iaughing blubbering Yeah, I heard about the movie. Tough break. - Yeah. - Maybe it'II just go straight to video. That's the Ieast of my problems. This morning... this morning my dad told me I should basically disappear. But that's not gonna get me down. I've got a plan. You want to hear about it? - Uh-oh. - No, no, no! This one's good. Look, one moment destroyed my Iife, right? One moment. - Warthog at 3':00! - I see him! - thumps - squeals - Yes! - So I figure all I need is a chance... AII I need is a chance to do something great to make everyone forget the "sky falling" thing once and for all. And then my dad'II finally have a reason to be proud of me. coach Time out! snickering Nurse! dialing - Hi, Tiffany! - Hey, man, what's goin' on? So, what do you think? OK, Iisten. You said the sky was falling. - Your dad didn't support you. - I... And you have been hurting inside ever since, right? - It's hurt. It stung. OK? - It's hurt, but... Yes. - That's the nutshell. - OK. Yes, but... - No. Buh-buh... - But, it's... What's got to happen now is the nut needs to be cracked open. And not one Iittle chip at a time, but... bam! Smash! Bits of emotion flying everywhere! Anger! Frustration! Denial! Fear! Deep depression, in fact! You see what I'm saying? Uh... AII right, forget the nut part. Here's the main thing. You have got to stop messing around, and deal with the problem. - OK, yes, but... - Here's the real solution. You and your dad talk-talk-talking... closure! - CIosure? - CIosure, talking about something until it's resolved. Wait! Hold on! See? Look. There's a whole section about it in this month's Modern Mallard. - Incredibly appropriate! - I told you, I have a plan. Yeah, but according to Cosmo Duck, you should "stop the squawk and try the talk." Beautiful Duckling says, "Avoiding closure with your parents can cause early molting." - See? CIosure. - sighing Abby Repeat after me. You, your dad, talk-talk... Little Abby, Iisten! Talking's a waste of time. I got to do something great so my dad doesn't think I'm such a Ioser. Come on. You are not a Ioser. You're inventive and resourceful and funny and cute and... What? stammering Yeah... uh, Runt! Should Chicken Little have a good talk with his dad and clear the air or keep searching for Band-Aid solutions and never deal with the problem? Band-Aid solutions! - Runt! - Well, I'm sorry! I'm very bad at reading facial cues. sighs Fish, help me out here. - yells - sloshing Men. 'Twas beauty that killed the beast. I guess only girls are good at honest communication and sensitivity. Iaughing That does it! We were in a time-out, Foxy! Prepare to hurt. And I don't mean emotionally, Iike I do. - snaps - gasps honks Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! - Whoa! - gasping Iaughing - gasping - We will save you! Fall back! Mad goose! - alarm ringing - gasping coach Chicken Little! principal Not showing up for class, inappropriate school attire, principal Not showing up for class, inappropriate school attire, picking fights in gym class and the fire alarm? Ever since that "sky falling" incident, he's been nothing but trouble! sighing Now Iook, Buck. You know I have the utmost respect for you. I mean, you were Buck "Ace" CIuck, - our school baseball star. - hits ball, faintly sighs But Iet's face the facts. Your kid, he's nothing Iike you at all. Buck OK. Thank you for talking to me. I'II take care of my son. I... Dad, it wasn't my fault. - It was Foxy. She's always... - AII right. It's fine. You don't have to explain anything. Uh... Uh... Hey, Dad? throat I was thinkin'. Yeah, what if I...? What if...? What if I joined the baseball team? man Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?! Sorry, there, buddy! Sorry, sorry. Baseball? Son, we talked about this. Yeah, right. But, you know, that was when I was small. I put on five ounces this year. I've really bulked up. Really, son? Baseball. Are you sure? Oh, yeah, yeah. I mean, you know, hey, why not, right? - Yeah, why not, but why? - Well, Dad, you were such a big baseball star in high school. You could give me some pointers. But, son, you know, I'm just wondering... Maybe baseball isn't exactly your thing, you know? Have you considered the chess team or the glee club? And some teenagers, you know, they get quite a rush from stamp collecting. - No. - Wanna stop? We'II get some stamps. - I don't Iike stamps. - Colors, colorful things... No, I was thinkin' baseball! I can't wait to see the Iook on your face when I smack that ball in for a touchdown! - Iaughing - sighing Dad... Um, I'm kidding. That was a... that was a joke. - chuckles - chuckles Just do me one favor, son. Why, sure, Dad. Anything. Just please try not to get your hopes too high. Yeah, but Dad, I mean, I... I mean, I think I can... Iaughs I... stammering OK, Dad. Five for Fighting: All I Know # I bruise you # You bruise me # We both bruise so # Easily # Too easily # To let it show # I love you # And that's all I know sighing Oh, Chloe. If only you were here. You'd know what to do. # And all my plans # Keep fallin' through # All my plans, they Iaughter # Depend on you # Depend on you # To help them grow # I love you - That's my boy! - Gee, thanks, Dad! # And that's all # It's really all I know # It's all I know Come on. AII I need is a chance. # It's all # I know # - cracks - cheering Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone: Stir It Up # Yeah # Ohh # I can't sit here while I go nowhere # Chase my dreams through the polluted air # Chase my dreams through the polluted air # I'm walking on a wire # I'm walking on a wire # Running out of time # There's no room in this ol' heart of mine # Hungry minds just stare you in the eyes # Spread it thick and lay the biggest lies # Words jump off the pages # Passion hits the street # Anger's cooking in the city heat # World's too crazy I can 't take no more # I won 't stay here locked behind the door # Got to stir it up # I got to break it up now # When I think about tomorrow # Ooh, I can 't wait to # Stir it up Got to shake it up now # If I have to beg or borrow # If I have to beg or borrow # I'm not gonna take it anymore # Oh-oh oh-ohh-oh oh-ohh-oh Come on # Oh-oh oh-ohh-oh oh-ohh-oh Come on # So much pressure to keep holding on # Whoa # Pack my clothes up baby # I'll be gone # Stir it up Got to break it up now # When I think about tomorrow # When I think about tomorrow # I can't wait to Stir it up # I can't wait to Stir it up # I got to shake it up now # If I have to beg or borrow # If I have to beg or borrow # I'm not gonna take it no more # Lean to the left Lean to the right C'mon Acorns Fight, fight, fight! Go, Acorns! screaming announcer There's excitement in the air, Iadies and gentlemen. It's been two decades since Oakey Oaks has beaten rivals the Spud Valley Taters. Down by only a single run, and with a player in scoring position, we finally have a chance again. This excitement isn't about the fun of baseball, it's not about the prize. It's about gloating and rubbing their noses in it, the "Nah-nah-na-na-na! We beat you!" taunting, if you will, - that comes with the winning. - Yeah! That's right. Oakey Oaks and the Honorable Mayor Turkey Lurkey will finally have bragging rights again for one full year! muttering But this battle has taken a heavy toll on our hometown heroes. After nine grueling innings and several players out with injuries, the Acorns are scraping the bottom of the roster. Hopefully, there's just enough muscle on the bench to pull out a win. Up next... shuddering Chicken Little. - groaning - crying announcer CIearly a Iong shot, folks. Little hasn't been up to bat once since joining the team. - He's gonna Iose the game for us! - announcer Wait! If he can get a walk and advance to first, that powerhouse Foxy Loxy can step up and save us all. She's had a terrific game so far. A shoo-in for the MVP trophy. OK, kid, Iisten up. You have an itty-bitty, teeny-tiny strike zone. There's no way he can throw you out! Take the walk. Don't swing. - I have a good feeling... - Look at me. Don't swing. Take the walk. You hear me? Just take the walk! - But, coach, wait! - Don't swing! announcer Nervous, gangly, barely able to hold the pine, Little advances to the box. He's going to bat from the right. Make it the Ieft. No, the right. - The right. - Easy out! announcer Left field's found something better to do, center field's got a hunger pang in his second stomach - and right field's digging for grubs. - PIay ball! cheetah Why him? Why now? sobbing I won't embarrass you, Dad. Not this time. announcer Here's the wind-up, the pitch! It's a high cutter. - Ball! - grunting - gasping - groaning Uh... Strike one! Iaughing I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I've seen roadkill with faster reflexes. The catcher Iays down the signals. Here's the pitch. Curve ball Iow and outside, he swings! Stee-rike two! Ohh! I said, don't swing! crowd Don't swing! - No! - Batter up! yelling That's two in the hole! One more strike, it's a punch out, folks, and we're all going home. whispering Today is a new day. slow-motion Don't swing! - gasping - gasping Well, take away my squeaky toy! It's a hit! - A hit? - A hit? crowd A hit? announcer The batter is unbelievably at home plate. He's standing in a daze. Run, kid, run! Go, son! Run! Run! yelling Run! announcer There he goes, the wrong way. - Wait, wait, wait! - No, no! Not that way! - Run the other way! - Turn around! announcer He's turned! I've never said these words before, but he's actually rounding home plate! - Goosey steps on home... - Little A new day! announcer A tie game! They're scrambling in the alley. Looks Iike Rodriguez has it. Nope, it's the center fielder! Mayhem in the outfield, as Rodriguez is fired to second. blubbering Catch is complete, but where's the ball? Little touches the bag and keeps going. A hunt for the rock. The fielders are having trouble. Commotion out there! - It's stuck! It's stuck! - Tip the cow! announcer It's the old tip-the-cow play. He heads for the hot corner, a stand-up triple! - Yes! - announcer Hold up! No! He's going for the whole enchilada! The ball of wax, kit and caboodle! Go back! You're never gonna make it! - mooing - announcer Tries to Iighten his Ioad! The outfield behind, Little's on all cylinders! He slides for the dish! It's going to be a photo finish at home! gasping coughing bellows umpire You're out! gasping bubbling announcer Oh, folks. Folks, what a heartbreaker. - umpire Wait! - announcer Wait! Wait a cotton-picking second. Hold your horses, here, and horses hold your breath. This might not be over. He... He's... Safe! The runner is safe! announcer It's all over, folks! The Acorns have done the impossible! For the first time in 20 years, we won the pennant! Mothers, kiss your babies! You've witnessed a miracle! Remember where you were at this moment. The smells! The sounds! There's a new winner in town and his name is Chicken Little! That was just a Iucky hit! announcer Yes, Chicken Little, it's all yours! The victory, the triumph, the glory! And getting doused with a sticky drink that soaks into your undies and chafes for hours! This is one memory you'II savor forever! gurgling Abby Yeah! - Abby Yeah! - Runt Yeah! Yes, yes, yes! We won! We won! That's my boy out there! That's my boy! # I am the champion My friend # And I'll keep on fightin' till the end guitar riff # I am the champion # I am the champion # But gone is the loser # 'Cause I am the champion # Of the world # - alarms blaring - Yow! - on door - Here's the wind-up and the pitch! - A knuckleball! - He swings! - Crack! - It's going. - He rounds first, to second! - Hits high off the wall! He flies past third and heads for the plate! It's a scramble for the ball! It's gonna be close! - He is safe! - cheering - The mighty Acorns win! - Yes! Acorns win! The mighty Acorns win! - Yeah! - whooping - Iaughing - chuckling - sighing - yawning Jeez, you know, I guess that puts the whole "sky is falling" incident behind us once and for all. Hey, kiddo? You bet, Dad. I... throat Unless you think we need... closure? CIosure? What's to close here? Unless you think we need to close... - Not me. - It's closed! - I agree. Vacuum sealed. - Shut tight! OK, great, Dad. You... CIosure, I dunno. AII right. Enough fun. Good talk. Good talk, son. straining - Here, I'II give you a push. - Rock me a Iittle. Help me. - OK. - OK, I'm up. Hey. Good night, Ace. tongue Here's the wind-up... and the pitch! Whoo-hoo! Iaughing sighs Thanks. Thanks for the chance. whirring gasping grunting Oh... gasping whimpering Little No! A piece of the sky?! Shaped Iike a stop sign?! Not again! Buck Hey! Son! You all right? I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm comin' upstairs! - What's wrong? - Nothing. You sure? I thought I heard you yell. No. Uh, I, uh... I fell out of bed. Buck Huh? - How'd you get over there? - Over where? - There. There! - Where? How'd you get over there? Who're we talking about? Never mind. What's the difference? Look, the past is behind us, right? - Mmm. - Tomorrow's gonna be a new day. chuckling gasping PIease be gone, please be gone, please be gone... gasping gasping Good. - humming - Ah! panting shuddering No. humming gasping - grunting - humming humming No. I gotta call Abby! Wannabe - Abby Uh-huh. - Runt Uh-huh. # Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want # Tell me what you want What you really really want # I'll tell you what I want What I really really want # So tell me what you want What you really really want # I wanna, I wanna I wanna, I wanna # Really really really wanna zigazig ah # If you wanna be my lover You gotta get with my friends - # Gotta get with my friends - # Make it last forever # Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover # You have got to give - # Taking is too easy - ringing - # But that's the way it is - Hello! Mallard residence. # Tell you what I want Runt! Quiet! I'm on the phone! # I wanna, I wanna I wanna, I wanna - # I wanna really... # - Runt! Oh... gurgling Hey! Where are you? - We already started. We were... - Little It opened up! What?! Little AII right, guys. Watch this. - Bizarre. - whimpering OK. Lemme guess. You haven't told your dad yet. - Well... - I knew it! Why haven't you told him? There hasn't been - "you, your dad, talk-talk-talking." - There was talking. - There was definitely talking. - Really? What did he say? Uh... gibberish What? AII right, that's it. We are doing an intervention! You have got to stop messing around and deal with the problem! - She's right! - Abby, please. This is exactly what fell on me the first time. There's no way I'm bringing this up again. - No, he's not. - Runt! Sorry! I'm a gutless flip-flopper. OK. I'm sure there's a simple, Iogical explanation. I mean, it could be a piece of weather balloon, or maybe it's part of some experimental communications satellite. I don't care. I want it out of my Iife, gone for good. Everything back to normal. Hey, remember when that icy blue stuff fell from the sky? Everybody thought it was from space and stuff? And it just turned out to be frozen pee from a jet airplane. Yeah, that's right. It's frozen pee. Yeah. It's frozen pee. Pee, pee, pee, pee pee. - Could you stop saying that? - What? Pee? - Pee. - Tinkle? - Piddle? Wee-wee? - Whiz? OK, subject change. - Make pishee? - I don't care what it is! - humming - gurgling Little Are you gonna help me get rid of it or not? - beeping - gurgling - humming - explosion - humming - gurgling FIying Fish! Take cover! Fish! - No! - Fish! - gasping - gurgling - gasping - Aaah! Come on, come on, come on! Wait, wait, whoa, son! Where's the fire here? Chicken Little has something to tell you! Tell him. He can handle it. Who're we talkin' about? - sighing - Uh... Gotta go, Dad! Bye! Ha! You got to be ready to Iisten to your children, even if they have nothing to say. - Abby Sit tight, Fish! - Fish! We will try to save you! - panting - Yeah! grunting mumbling I'm sorry! Wait! panting - honks - Sorry! - Curb! - Ay! panting panting Fish! wheezing, gulping rumbling fizzling gusting thunderclap humming screaming Abby! Abby! Wake up! Come on! Let's get outta here! beeping gasping gurgling Runt Oh, poor Fish! He's probably stuffed and mounted Iike an intergalactic trophy or... ...maybe he's a half-Iiving host implanted with their face-hugging embryo babies. One thing's for sure, man. He's gone! - Gone, man! - gasping Not yet! - tapping - gurgling Oh, snap. crackling Abby Fish. muffled burp squeaking gasping Hey! What are you doing? Come on! Fish. Fish. Fish. - Fish. - buzzing - Where are you, Fish?! - Shh! I can't handle the pressure! Go on without me! - Runt. - You're just fine. I'II jeopardize the mission! Endanger us all! Throw me overboard while you still have a chance! Just Ieave me some ammo, Iittle water, some chips if you have 'em. Calm. OK, all right. Listen. - Where's your bag? - Everything's OK. - Abby Now breathe. - Little Breathe. - No, slowly. - SIowly. SIowly. OK. Now, just do the thing you do to relax. Runt # Well, you can tell by the way # I use my walk I'm a woman's man # No time to talk # Huh huh huh huh # Stayin' alive Stayin' alive # Aaah! - gurgling - gasping gurgling all Fish! both Fish! Are you OK? Did they hurt you? Say something! Don't tap the glass. They hate it when you do that. AII right, Iet's get out of here. Where's Runt? whimpering whimpering gasp We're next. squealing Little Run! OK! That's it! We're running back to your house. Tell your dad! OK! You're right, you're right! beeping garbled Ianguage screaming # Stayin' alive Stayin' alive # Stayin' alive # - Oh, Runt! - screaming Runt Push! Push! No! - Runt! - No! Not pull! Push! We gotta get outta here right now! Come on... No! Come on, you guys! Hu... Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! OK, time out! So... Iaughs have you been to the mall? Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. I'm sorry. Tension makes me bloat. gasping Come on, guys! Hurry, hurry, hurry! gasping - whimpering - panting Little Look out! Thanks! Curse these genetically tiny Iegs! Ohh! Aah! burping burping beeping whimpering beeping buzzing What's that noise? buzzing Sorry. Nervous eater. - Little Run! - Wait! Fish! The school bell! We've got to ring the school bell to warn everyone! The school bell! We've got to ring the school bell to warn everyone! Come on! panting Little Hurry! Hurry! Abby Go! Go! - Aaah! - panting - rustling - whimpering grunting It's Iocked! squeal They're... they're comin'. I need a soda. gasping Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy! - The corner's wrinkled! - Why are we doing this? - Come on, take it, take it! - dings Yes! Come on! Work! Work! Work! You work! What happened? I blacked out there for a second. Ah! The sky is falling! The sky is falling! It was just an acorn. A little acorn! I can't tell you how embarrassed I am, folks. Abby Ring the bell! Come on, Chicken Little! Ring the bell! beeping - grunting - ringing groaning chuckling Huh? What? stammering Oh! TV Now the weather with Riz. A cold front is moving in so... The alarm bell has been activated! Quick! Get a camera crew! - ringing - chattering beeping Chicken Little! You better have a good explanation for this! There's, there's... It's a... You have to... D'oh! Doo wah! What did he say? There's... It's a... You have to... D'oh... Doo wah. Follow me! Come on! Hurry! Hurry! AIiens here! AIiens here! It's... it's happening again. Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Come on. Come on. You're about to see it! humming gasping Quick! It's taking off! Come on! If you don't hurry, you're gonna miss it! Oh, Iook! A penny! - Guys! - Oh, right. yelling - chuckling - Hurry! Hurry! Come on! Quick! It's taking off! Come on! Hurry up! PIease! It's right in... 1 What are we Iookin' for? - 2 I don't know. - Iens buzzing Uh, yeah. OK. I know this Iooks bad, but there's an invisible spaceship right there with aliens who are here to invade Earth! Let me show you. grunting Ooh, bad throw. OK, Iet me try again. - all Bad throw. - We all know I don't have a good arm, but there's these cloaking panels on the bottom. They make it disappear. One fell out of the sky and hit me right on the head. Oh, it's the acorn thing all over again. Eh, there's no story here. At Ieast we can sell the video to Chickens Gone Wild. - I'm telling ya, it was here! - No, wait! There were aliens! It's true! They had eyes... They're glowing and then tentacles! And maps with planets with X's through them! Aah! Runt, that's enough! Don't make Mommy take away your Streisand collection! Mom? You Ieave Barbra out of this! Why can't you keep that child of yours under control? What kind of parent are you? Little I'm telling the truth. Dad! Dad! I'm not making this up! You gotta believe me this time. exhales No, son. I don't. chuckling I can't tell you how embarrassed I am, folks. I'm really sorry about this, everyone. Looks Iike this is just a big, crazy misunderstanding. Well, other than the penny, this whole evening was a wash! Mr. CIuck, don't take it so hard. No one blames you. panting whimpers - rustling - gasping alien Ianguage panting sputtering alien Ianguage reporter Reports of panic and mayhem are pouring in after yet another Chicken Little incident last night. In one instance, a family of lemmings was sent running in fear, but unable to find a cliff, they instead began throwing themselves rings - from the nearest park bench. - Hello? I'm sorry. Hello? I apologize. Hello? Give me a break! What? You were trampled? That's terrible. I thought rabbits' feet were supposed to be Iucky. - computer You have hate mail. - Sorry. That wasn't very funny. - computer You have more hate mail. - Hi. What are you saying, sir? Your hate mail box is full. Oh, yes. I do see the skywriting there. Thank goodness the cloud blocked the Iast Ietter. Hello? - Hey! Watch your mouth. Yeah? - speaking on phone Oh, yeah? Well, I'd Iike to see you try. OK, I Iove you too, Mom. Bye. - rings - Hello? Really. Well... sighs rustling rustling If there was ever a time to talk to your dad... ...it's now. sighs It's too Iate for that. sobbing It's too Iate, baby, now it's too Iate. sobbing Though they really did try to make it. - Runt. - sobbing Just think about it. Something inside has died and they just can't hide and they just can't fake it. Oh, no, no. sniffling Runt, I really just want to be alone right now. sputtering sobbing - screaming - Oh! Abby! Runt! Fish! Look! There! Look there! Look there! - What is that thing?! - Look at that! screaming - gurgles - stops - gurgling - gibberish - His name is Kirby? - They Ieft him behind? Darth Vader is Luke's father? sniffling No, don't... Come on, come on, don't cry. We're here for you. We're gonna do whatever it takes to get you back home. - Here, blow. - honks OK. chuckling stammering See, guys? He's cool. He was just freaked out. That's all. Ah-choo! - alien Ianguage - rumbling - alien Ianguage - rumbling cracking - cracking - crackling screeching humming Whoa. Run! screaming gasping alien Ianguage - Those are your parents? - gurgling And they brought the galactic armada? speaking alien Ianguage - Watch out for the kid! Don't hit him! - There you are. Get in the car. - I gotta tell you something. - What? I know, I know! You were right! AIien invasion. I see that now. Look up! There it is! Dad, you know, about that... chuckling - It's actually a rescue mission. - Rescue mission? This alien kid was Ieft and they're coming back to get him! We have to help him, 'cause if we don't, who else will? What?! Ugh! Forget it. You wouldn't believe me anyway. Son! Son, come back! Son! Chicken Little! Mr. CIuck! Wait! He's telling the truth! He is! gasping Given his track record, we understand why you don't believe him! R.E.M.: It's The End Of The World As We Know It # It's the end of the world as we know it # It's the end of the world as we know it alien Ianguage buzzing # And I feel fine # It's the end of the world as we know it # It's the end of the world as we know it # It's the end of the world as we know it # And I feel fine # zapping screaming Watch out for the kid! No! Don't! Don't hit him! Don't hit... Look out! gasping - gasping - honking - grunting - sputtering Whew! - Buck Chicken Little! - screaming - Buck Chicken Little! - screaming What? Where's your head? We gotta get outta here! Come on! Come... - You, with the running and the jumping! - Dad. No, wait. What are you guys doing? We gotta get outta here! It's Iike War of the Worlds out there! - Stop pulling! - Just Iisten to me for one second! - It's not dangerous! - We are under attack! Will you two stop messing around and deal with the problem? panting - You're never there for me! - What? OK, that's not what I had in mind, but... You're never there for me. I mean, you were when I won the game, but not when I thought the sky fell. And not at the ball field and not now! This is good! Keep going. Keep going! You've been ashamed since the acorn thing. We have to talk because Modern Mallard says avoiding closure can Iead to molting. I'm already small and I don't think I could handle being bald! I... I... I didn't... ...realize, son. I-I never meant to... The acorn, the sky, I mean, the whole... sighs You're right. You're right. chuckling Y... Your mom, she was... You know, she was always good with stuff Iike this. sighing Me... chuckles ...I'm gonna need a Iot of work. sighs But you need to know that I Iove you, no matter what. And I'm sorry I... And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel Iike that was something... ...you had to earn. - chuckling - rumbling Uh... uh... stammering And we're good. Let's go. Let's go. OK, Dad. AII we gotta do is return helpless Iittle Kirby. AII we gotta do is return helpless Iittle Kirby. squeaks Iaughing Return this whatever it is? This is crazy! Crazy! Crazy wonderful! Just tell me what you need me to do. - Do you really mean it? - You bet! Anything, son. Come on, Dad. We've got a planet to save! Crazy supportive. That's me! Ohh! This thing Iikes to nibble, doesn't it? chuckling By the way, I'd Iike to say I've always found you extremely attractive! chuckling Now that's closure. screaming Wait! Wait! What's goin' on?! chuckling gasping Oh, they've given her an alien mind-wipe! Aaah! OK, son. What do we do now? Uh, OK. This is a piece of cake, Dad. AII we have to do is take the kid down the street to the giant metal alien. - screeching - honking We surrender! Here! Take the key to the city! - zapping - Key to my car? - zapping - Tic Tac? - zapping - gasping - babbling - Forget plan A! squeaking - beeping - Uh-oh. buzzing - zapping - wailing OK, OK, what now, son? Who, by the way, I support 1 00 percent. - Uh, plan B? - Ha-ha! Of course! PIan B! - What is plan B? - jabbering What? You have to go to the bathroom? You want juice? A snack? Corn dog on a stick? Want to play some golf? What do you want?! I stink at this. I'm a horrible father. - speaks alien Ianguage - No, no, I am. Poo-tee-tah. Oh. Is that your parents? Pooteetah, pooteetah. sputtering That's it, Dad! PIan B! AII we have to do is weave through traffic through town square while avoiding death rays from alien robots. We get to Town Hall, climb up to the roof and give the kid back to its parents. - screaming - crashing Yeah! Charge! zapping Wow! jabbering zapping droning zapping - clanging - Buck A-ha! Now that's what I call takin' out the trash! rumbling gasping - OK, son. Now what? - wails Fire truck! - wailing - Iaughing both PIan C! gurgling Runt, no! Turn around! - Go back to Town Hall! - But they'II vaporize us! gurgling - You want me to do what? - Runt, just do it! It'II work! Little We'II survive! I will survive? Brake, Abby! - I Will Survive - OK. - FIoor it! - giggles Boink. zapping Deploy Iadder, Fish! ringing Runt # I'll survive # I will survive Hey, hey # - Buck PIan D. - Kirby PIan D! - Yeah! - Yeah! panting Thighs hurting. Drumsticks burning. But Ioving you! groaning Full support! squeaks grunting I can't get out! Come back, son! We can't go out this way! It's dangerous. - No, Dad, I can do this! - It's too dangerous. I can do this. I can. You gotta believe me this time. I... I do, son. OK, hang on tight. - Yes! - Here's your kid! Look over here! Here's your kid! He's OK! - jabbering - droning Little He's all right! Stop the invasion! Son! Son! Aaaah! chuckling - I'm here, son! - Dad! Look out! Get away from my boy! Get away! - both The mighty Acorns... - zapping yelling - sucking - gasping gasping Tic Tac? Why did you take our child? Hey, hey! Just... gulps Just hold on there, buddy! My son did not take your kid! You were the one that Ieft him behind! That's bad parenting! And I should know! Silence! echoing Release the child! - OK. - OK, OK. sputtering Sweetheart! Oh, Kirby, I'm so happy to see you! My darling! - sighs That was close. - At Ieast they're back together. They got their kid. You have violated intergalactic Iaw 9021 0! A charge punishable by immediate particle disintegration! Oh, snap. jabbering - Hmm? What's that? - jabbering Hmm. I... I don't quite... Melvin, honey? He's saying they're telling the truth. It was just a misunderstanding. jabbering Well, then. This is awkward. - Yes, it is. - I suppose I should... - Put the big guns away? - Yes, yes. - Now put them down. - Of course. - And turn off your big voice. - But I don't... - Turn it off. - But... But I don't get to use the big voice very often! Melvin. Yes, dear. Hi. Uh, anyone want to try the big voice? Iaughing Again, I cannot tell you how sorry we are for this whole misunderstanding. Oh, dear goodness. We are so very sorry. We are. And if it hadn't been for your son there, well, we might have vaporized the whole planet. - What? - gasping Goodness! What a shame that would have been. Where else would we pick our acorns? - We stop on the way to the in-Iaws. - Every year. Looked on all the other planets. You only find them on Earth. Just as it says here on your primitive graphic display. - That caught our eyes. - siren OK, everything's been put back to normal, except for this one, over here. - Hi, y'all! - gasping Foxy? # Lollipop, lollipop Oh, lolli lolli lolli # Lollipop... She got her brainwaves scrambled during reconstitution. No worries! We can put her back the way she was. No! She's perfect. # Lollipop! Lollipop! # - Scary. - Whoops! Darling! Look at the time! We better get a move on. AII right, then. It was good meetin' ya. Sorry for the whole full-scale invasion thing. But, hey, I'm a dad. You know how it is with your kids. When they need ya, you do whatever it takes. sighs There goes that panel again. Every year we come, this thing falls off. Someday it's going to hit somebody on the head. - gasping - Nonsense! You can't return the panel. - Now that's ridiculous. - You threw away the receipt again. echoing Silence! Melvin, did you just try and use the big voice on me? Melvin Um... uh... Who we talkin' about? So I'd Iike to see the movie they make about you now. So I'd Iike to see the movie they make about you now. I just hope they stay true to what really happened. Oh, son, these people are from Hollywood! Oh, son, these people are from Hollywood! One thing they'II never do is mess with a good story. is mess with a good story. buzzing Red alert! Man your battle stations! Status report, Mr. Fish. Commander Little, the evil Foxloxian Army has broken through the planet's atmosphere. gasps But that means... Yes, I know. The sky... is falling. Commander Little! No! PIease... call me... ...Ace. Oh, Ace! No! I never intended to bring you into this... Abby. - Runt, do you copy? - Yes, commander? Runt, my friend, an alien fleet is about to invade Earth. Civilization as we know it depends on me and, to a Iesser extent... you. So I've just got one question for you: Are you ready to rock? Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley Iow... Diana Ross: Ain't No Mountain High Enough Little Raise your pork shield, Runt. Prepare to engage. Little Stay on target. Stay on target! Give 'em a taste of the other white meat! - Runt Cap'n! Look out! - gasps Little Runt! Runt, are you all right? Runt No, no. Ya gotta go on without me, commander. panting Just leave me some ammo, a little water, some chips if you have 'em. - This is amazingly accurate. - gurgles Little crying He was my good friend. Oh, Abby. At least I still have you... Abby. - Abby Ace! - Little Abby. - Ace! - Abby. Ace! Good people of Oakey Oaks. Though at times it may feel like the sky is falling around you, never give up. For every day... is a new day! crowd A new day! # Ain't no mountain high enough # Ain't no valley low enough Oh, Ace! # To keep me from you # Ain't no mountain high enough # Ain't no valley low enough # Ain't no river wild enough # To keep me from you - whistling - # Ain't no mountain high enough # Nothing can keep me # Keep me from you # Ain't no mountain high enough # Nothing can keep me - # Keep me from you - cheering # Ain't no mountain high enough # Ain't no valley low enough # Ain't no river wild enough # To keep me from you - cheering - applause - cheering - applause Time Card * One Year Later Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts